What is Love?
by LittleRamen
Summary: This teenage girl never experienced love and her friend, a guy happens to like her. The thing is, she's too dumb to notice love, but one day, she found something that caught her eye...
1. Beginning of Love

Chapter 1: Beginning of Love

"Hey, Hikari! Are you ready or not?" shouted the boy. The girl just woke up, and looked down the window. Surprising, it was her friend, Jun.

"Jun, why are you doing this?" yawning Hikari. She stretched her arm while talking to Jun.

"Hmph, you're late, by the way!" yelled Jun. So he started walking without her. She looked at him, and yelled, "You! Wait for me!" She dressed quickly and left the house without any breakfast.

Jun heard loud footsteps and knows that she's going to hit him with her school bag. He ran as fast as he could, but couldn't deal with it anymore. He knows that he loses to her with that bag of hers.

"Ouch, man! You don't need to hit so hard!" yelling, losing breath said Jun.

"Hmph, who are you calling me, a man?" said Hikari. She's giving that serious face which he hates.

"Egh! Your face scares me! Put that away!" He tries to cover his face with his hands, scared. She left and started walking to school, and said "Let's go, we're going to be late." He slowly took off his hands and looked at her walking to school, thinking about her.

School started, every period seemed forever to the both teenagers, especially for Jun. His worst subjects are math and chemistry. For Hikari, her worst subjects are home economics and history. Surprising, they're good at everything, especially PE.

The bell rang for a little break; everyone is talking to their friends in the classroom.

"Hikari~! I'm tired already!" whined Jun. He put his chin on top of her head looking dead. She felt the boy on her head and then moved. He fell down onto the desk, yelling "What did ya do that for?!" rubbing his chin. Everybody looked and stared at him.

"Jun, you're making a scene..." said whispering to Jun. She looked at the other way, pretending to not notice him.

"What?! angered Jun. He stood up from the chair and ran out the classroom door. Hikari looked at him, walked away looking all steamed up. She sighed and went after him.

Through the way, there's this boy, fairly taller than Jun. Every girl is practically drooling over him. His name is Kouki. Hikari ran and hit into Kouki.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't..." said Hikari. She looked at the boy and stared at him a bit.

"Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize!" said Kouki. He pulled out his hand to help her out.

She grabbed her hand and said, "Thank you, uh... what is your name?"

He said, "Oh, my name is Kouki. What's yours?" He smiled at her.

She felt nothing like this before, she felt her heartbeat going faster ever before. "Um... m-m-my name is H-Hikari." stuttered Hikari. She never stuttered that much in years. She's wondering what's happening to her.

Jun calmed down and went through the hallway and saw Hikari there with a boy he never seen before. Jun looked at Hikari he never saw before, has she experienced love just now? By looking at her, she just fell in love, for the first time in her life. Jun walked the other way, pretending not to know her and the boy.

I hope this is good... Well, anyways, this is the first chapter of What is Love? I'll be working on the next chapter, so be excited! Well, please comment! This is my second fanfic. Have a wonderful New Years~!3


	2. A Great Day

Hi you guys, I hope you're having a nice winter break. Thank you,** Farla**, for the comment! I appreciate it. I won't forget it. Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy. :)

P.S. There will be Twinleaf soon, so be patient! Thank You. :)

**Chapter 2: A Great Day**

Jun was at the water fountain nearby the library, thinking who that guy was. He heard Hikari talking to someone.

"Oh, Jun! Come meet my new friend, Kouki!" yelled Hikari. She ran with Kouki around his arm going to Jun.

He looked at Hikari and Kouki coming towards his way. He stood up and said, "Uh… nice to meet you, the name's Jun." Jun took out his hand waiting for a handshake.

"Hi, my name is Kouki. It's great to meet you, Jun." He took out his hand and shook Jun's hand.

Jun took a look at Kouki, and well, he's fairly good looking guy than himself. He sees a couple of girls hiding behind the columns looking at Kouki, especially. It was quiet and Hikari looked at him to start the conversation.

"Uh… you new here, Kouki?" said Jun. He didn't know what to say to him.

"Yes, I was from Jubilife, you know, the city school." said Kouki. Kouki wants to make sure if Jun knew what he's talking about. He thinks Jun's not _too smart_, apparently.

"Uh… I think I know what you're talking about…, but anyways, what are you here in this small high school? I mean there's really nothing here except for history and such."

"You just answered it for me, Jun. That's what I'm here for, basically. I've always wanted to be in a history major." chuckled Kouki.

"Oh, oh! I see… interesting." said Jun. He looked at Hikari and she noticed and decided to talk this time.

"C'mon Kouki, let me show you around the school." said Hikari. She took Kouki's hand and walked off, leaving Jun alone.

He looked both of them, happy and laughing. While he just stood there, staring into the empty space. Jun went inside the hallway to the classroom. It was time for class.

The bell rang, everyone seated waiting for the instructions from the teacher.

"Hello class, welcome to 4th period, and apparently, we have a new student. Please rise." said the Teacher.

Everyone looked at the boy walking up next to the teacher.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kouki. I hope you'll be my friends here. It's nice to meet all of you." said Kouki politely.

The teacher responded, "Well, you may take your seat, Kouki. Everyone be nice to him, alright?" He looked at the guys in the back, especially.

Everyone said yes and went to Kouki of what he does in life. Especially, the girls.

Kouki was getting uncomfortable and Hikari took Kouki's hand out of the crowd.

Everyone looked at the new boy and the girl; a lot of the students were gossiping that they're a couple by just looking at them. Jun looked at the both of them, and whispered under his breath, "I wish he would go away…"

The bell rang for lunch; the lines were filled up with students. There are tables outside the school and inside the school.

Jun sat at their usual spot under the tree, sleeping. Then, he heard a noise getting closer and closer. Surprising, it was Hikari, just simply Hikari. She went in close to Jun's face, and said, "Boo!" with her hands closed to her face.

Jun was surprised, so he screamed. "Ah! D-don't do that!" he clasped his hand on his chest. She laughed, and said, "Haha… I'm sorry, Jun! I didn't mean to. I…just wanted to have some fun with you." wiping a tear from her eye.

Jun laughed afterwards and said, "Really? You're….too much, Hikari!" he too, wiped a tear from his eye. He was actually having fun when Kouki is not here… he wishes that Kouki won't come and hopes it will stay like this…forever.

"So, you're not eating lunch, Jun?" said Hikari. She looked surprised because he normally eats first and then sleep.

"Oh, I…just didn't felt like eating today." said Jun. He had quite a day, especially from the new guy Hikari brought in.

"Oh, well, you want to go somewhere after school, Jun?" smiled Hikari. She has a surprise for him, which no one could do.

"To where? If it's the lake, forget it." said Jun. He wanted to skip out and just stay home.

"You….sure? It's going to be fun, Jun." said Hikari. She really wants Jun to come, especially when it's his birthday.

"Yeah, I'm sure. See you later." said Jun. He put out his hand to Hikari and left.

"Jun, you….jerk….I was going to give you a surprise party, too. As well, our anniversary of being best friends today…" said Hikari. A tear ran down Hikari's cheek.

The sun is setting down now, school just finished, everybody's going home. Hikari went down the hill and saw Jun there, walking home. She grabbed Jun's hand and said, "Jun, just…cover your eyes. Just follow me." said Hikari. Jun responded, "Why? Didn't I…" he was interrupted by Hikari. "Just…because…" said Hikari. He finally gave up and said, "Fine, I'll go with you." Instead of going home, she pulled him through the grass and to Lake Verity.

"Alright, open your eyes, Jun." said Hikari. She ran to where the tables are with her family and his family.

"Okay…" said Jun. He uncovers his eyes, and he was in awe. The banner said, "Happy Birthday Jun!" The tables were set up nicely with covers, there's balloons say "You're 17!", and he looked at the other banner that said, "Happy 17th Anniversary of Being Best Friends!"

He couldn't say anything, at all. He was… surely happy. He looked at Hikari and said, "Thank you, Hikari." He smiled brightly at her.

She looked at him, and certainly blushing. "Heh, no problem, Jun!" She grabbed Jun and made him sit down on the chair facing the cake.

"Jun, make a wish." said his mom.

"Yeah, I will." said Jun. He blew out the candles and wished he always wanted.

"So, what did you wish Jun?" Hikari was wondering.

"There's no way, I'm telling you, Hikari!" said Jun. He whipped up a frosting to her nose. He was grinning happily.

Hikari laughed and she whipped up a frosting to his nose as well.

This is the best day of his life….

Well, I hope you like the end of chapter 2! I've read what you guys said, and yes, it IS a twinleafshipping fanfic. So don't worry about it. Things will get interesting after this, I think. Still didn't think about chapter 3 yet. Well, enjoy your winter break! See you guys later~! :)


End file.
